General Rules
Welcome to the Rules portion of the Site. We all know how much we dread rules but we need them to keep the forum in capable shape. The rules are really really simple and could probably keep you out of trouble. =General MC Inc Rules= Our first priority is to create a safe and friendly environment for our Role Players. Failure to act responsibly and comply with these rules may result in the termination of your access to the forums. These rules are for all MC Forums. There are also forum-specific rules posted in each forum - please read the rules in each board before posting.On this forum it's better to ask permission than beg forgiveness. If you have any questions about these rules, please feel free to contact any member of the Forum Staff and Forum Staff Assistants. User Accounts There is no reason for any user to have more than one forum account; any additional accounts created will be banned. The creation of multiple accounts may result in disciplinary action being taken against your original account.Please note however;That each forum has its own account so this rule only applies to each site you can only have one account for site Your forum account is your identity. If you share your account with someone and they break the rules, it will be treated the same as if you broke the rules yourself. If you give your account away, you have given away your identity; any future account you create will be treated as a multiple account for the same person. Additionally, we advise you not to save your Forum password as a Cookie on any shared private computer account or on any Public Computer. We also advise not using a password other people could easily guess. Also note that passwords should never match a password you have used anywhere else. Accidental (or malicious) sharing of an account can cause your account to be considered a multiple account. Do not post anything that may offend or inflame another user. That includes, but is not limited to: # Any sexually explicit images or language, # Graphic violence, # Offensive language that targets another based on gender, race, ethnicity, color, creed, religion or lifestyle. # Threatening, harassing, flaming or trolling anyone is not permitted. Any instance of misbehavior directed toward another user will result in any consequences deemed appropriate by forum staff. Posting Inappropriate content that is not permitted on the forums includes (but is not limited to): # content that breaks any laws # copyright infringement (many MP3s, ROMs, etc.), warez, CD keys, cracks, passwords, serial numbers, etc. # gambling and drugs # hacking materials and information # terrorism (promotion/carrying it through) # trojans, viruses, worms, and other such harmful things # Trick links # Pranking posts # Referral/recruitment links # Petitions both for offsite purposes # Advertising of any kind outside of the designated area # Spam # Feedback or complaints that are not constructive or politely offered # Discussing abusable bugs or instructing others in how to exploit known bugs # Do not post spoilers without using the spoiler tag Do not post anything that may offend or inflame another user. That includes, but is not limited to: # Any sexually explicit images or language, # Graphic violence, # Offensive language that targets another based on gender, race, ethnicity, color, creed, religion or lifestyle. # Threatening, harassing, flaming or trolling anyone is not permitted. Any instance of misbehavior directed toward another user will result in any consequences deemed appropriate by forum staff. Impersonation and Plagiarism Impersonation of any kind, be it a staff member, another forum user or anyone that you're not is strictly prohibited. This extends to plagiarism; posting something that is not yours and representing it as your work is not allowed and will result in consequences beyond the norm. Posting for another user is also not allowed - specifically, you may not post for a banned forum member under any circumstances. Users that are banned from the MC Forums receive correspondence that gives them a staff member as a point of contact as well as a link to the help pages as a means of appeal. Therefore, there is never any circumstance under which posting on the forums for a banned user should be necessary. If you are unsure as to whether your action violates the rules, please feel free to PM a forum moderator or Admin. This are the rules imposed by the Global Administration across all forums of MC failure to comply with this rules will result in warning if you continue to brake them you will be banned,thank you for you're time and enjoy you're time at MC. If you any inquiries with the MC staff you can communicate with the head of user relations of MC here - Kalesiz =Chatbox/Chatzy Rules= #Always Be Respectful of other users. Do not go off the deep end and start causing problems for everyone. 1) Thats not cool. 2) You can be banned from the chatbox/chatzy for doing that. #No Cybering. If you cyber in the main chatbox you will be banned from both the chatbox/chatzy and the forum. Cybering rules in the main chatbox will be enforced. Private Chatroom maybe be used for cybering however. #No Harrassment. If a member reports being harassed by anyone. You will be banned permanently. Harassment is not allowed at any time no matter what prefecture its under. Repeatedly harassing and/or belittling other users will result in a permanent chatbox ban including a ban from private rooms. This will also result in a week ban from the forum and a removal from any arc we are currently in. = MEDIA RULES (That's video,pictures,etc.) = *1.ABSOLUTELY NO ADULT CONTENT. '''That includes but is not limited to Hentai of all forms, extremely vulgar audio (waaay too much swearing), and anything that can cause others to become uncomfortable. If you feel that you cannot continue on without posting an image/audio file/video, do it in the pm box to someone who wants it. *2. '''NO RACIST IMAGES/VIDEO/AUDIO. This is quite obvious, nothing that can be concieved as racist to any group of people. This is not only illegal but incredibly rude. *3. THERE WILL BE NO TOLERENCE FOR HARRASSMENT IN THE FORM OF IMAGES/AUDIO FILES/VIDEOS. '''Any user found using images/audio files/videos to harrass another user will be banned. =RP Rules= *1. '''AUTOHITTING The most definate and obvious rule of role play is not autohitting, and most people will know how to not do this. Autohitting is basically actually stating that you hit your opponent in your post. Theres a pretty fine line between a post being ok and one that autohits. e.g. "Johny punched into Jack's face" = Autohit :"Johny Punched at Jack's face" = Ok *2. OVERPOWER. Another way to godmod is being overpowered, this means having power beyond what you should. In lower ranks and levels it's easy to spot it (AS cant explode six houses with one flick of their wrists.) But as people advance in ranks it becomes harder to pinpoint (A chuunin kills 12 civilians in the blink of an eye, autohit or not?) That said certain things like using apropriate amounts of chakra, for apropriate amounts of damage are easy to keep ok so it shouldn't be too hard. *3. DODGING Dodging isn't actually godmodding, But never getting hit is. Remember to be realistic in your fights. *4. DESCRIPTION The best way to rp, and to get your opponent to rp is to describe what you're doing well enough to put a clear image into your opponents head.